I Hate Monsters
by Pax the Dreamer
Summary: Take a peek inside Lucy's head in this scene I had from a dream! Could be a whole fanfic soon! Gluton Free!


**Author's Note: This is entirely based off a dream I had. I figured I'll put the rest of the pieces together later, but this is the most complete part of the dream. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Hate Monsters<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enter Lucy:<strong>_

* * *

><p>You'd think I'd be used to them by now. Ever since that little Squirrel opened up that gate to Hell or something Monsters have been roaming all over the place. I've faced a lot before, but nothing like this.<p>

It was hunched, and it looked like it was wearing a black cloak. Instead of a face it had a horrible skull, with eyes that glowed red with evil. It almost glided over the ground, slow enough to outrun, but fast enough to be a threat.

Oh, and did I mention that it knows whatever you're thinking so long as it's looking at you? Yeah, that part pissed me off when I learned about it. What happens in my head STAYS in my head, and I'm not about to let some Grim Reaper wannabe change that.

…well, that's what I told myself anyway. It's difficult to do anything when you're only fifteen with no weapons and carrying an ant-sized creature on your shoulder.

"Oh God no, we're never going to make it out of here!" sobbed Tinum, the small creature. "Tinaim, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you…"

Tinaim was Tinum's twin brother, ergo another tiny monster. These two were two of the few good monster's I've met in the past week. And it was only recently that I learned that Tinaim WASN'T trying to kill me. (Though seeing as he was needed to complete some kind of dark spell and monsters followed him everywhere to kidnap him, AND he continued to run up to me with no explanations, it's an easy mistake to make…)

So anyway, I came to this area to tell Tinaim off when I ran into Tinum by mistake. We were sitting in a small hallway-like area with three doors leading out. Each door had a window, and the Mind-Reader was now standing outside one of them, watching us and reading our every thought.

This was the situation we were in now. If we leave through the door the monster's waiting by, it'll grab us and probably eat us. At least I'll get the satisfaction of knowing he'll get a hairball or something from choking on my fur, but I'd rather not die just yet.

We could leave by another door, but as soon as we decided to do that, the Mind-Reader would know and already be waiting for us there. I was thinking of how to get around this, annoyed at the knowledge that the Mind-Reader was watching it all like a movie.

"It's hopeless!" Tinum cried. "We're doomed, doomed, doo-"

"Shut up!" I hissed, flattening my ears. "It's hard enough to think without you sobbing into me!"

"But that's just it!" Tinum said. "It doesn't matter WHAT you think, the Monster'll be able to read your mind!"

"…" I turned to glare at the monster, an idea popping into my head. The Monster growled, having read my idea as soon as I thought of it.

"He can only read our minds if he sees us, right?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but…" started Tinum.

"Good," I nodded, walking up to the door and curling up just below the window, so the Monster couldn't see us. I could hear it growling as I started to do it, moving to try and see us.

"Alright…" I said, now letting myself think further ahead. Without that advantage, it was just another dumb monster, like all the others I've faced. An idea finally struck me.

"Alright Tinum…" I said in a loud whisper, making sure the Monster could hear me, "now that he can't read our minds, let's make a beeline to the North Exit. We'll make sure not to think about it when we run for it, so he can't read our action!"

Tinum seemed confused for a minute, but it looked like he got it when we heard the Monster moving from its spot in front of the door to move to the North Exit. I counted to five, then slammed the door open, making a beeline out of there.

The Mind Reader gave a horrifying shriek as it turned around, giving chase. It was a bitch to run, seeing as I was knee-deep in swamp water.

Oh yeah, did I mention we were in the middle of a swamp, too? Great, THAT'LL wash right off…

Putting showers out of my thoughts, I moved ahead, but tripped on something under the murky water. I cried out as I fell, Tinum flying from my shoulder. The monster moved right past me and picked up Tinum with a dark tentacle growing from its back. Tinum had already fainted by that point, absolutely terrified by everything that was happening. As good of an option as that sounded, I couldn't let myself do the same. I stood back up, grabbing a fallen tree branch, and jumped at the Monster, slamming on its back.

"LET HIM GO!" I shouted as the branch broke in half. The Monster gave out a pained roar and dropped Tinum, turning around and wrapping a tentacle around my throat and lifting me in the air. I gasped and struggled, but that thing had a firm grip. It squeezed, and everything started to go black as my head grew lighter.

_No…_ I thought, my kicks growing weaker along with myself. _I can't die now… What about Daisy and Abby? And Paulo, and David… and… Mike…_

My body went limp as I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Bittersweet Candy Bowl IS a very good webcomic… but anyway, that's a scene from my dreamfanfic, and I'm honestly thinking of connecting all the ideas together into a working fanfic soon. Until then though, this is Pax the Dreamer, signing out.**


End file.
